


First Meeting

by livelaughlove



Series: Flashpoint Drabbles [3]
Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Backstory, Brief mention of Lou, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike remembers the first time he met Team One and how he's grown since then</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Spike remembers the first time he met the Team. In some ways, they absolutely terrified him. When he was introduced, they showed one face to him and he could tell that he was not welcome. He was replacing someone, a team member who'd moved on to another placement.

He saw the disappointment in their faces as he barely passed test after test. He could hardly lift the required weight, weighed in as one of the lowest, scraped past on shooting and failed miserably at negotiating. But after a few tests, he could see hope in their expressions. He had the most endurance out of any of them, he could fix anything and everything and he was a genius with anything technology. He was able to defuse any test bomb thrown at him within minutes and even suggested improvements to the test situation.

Over the course of his next few years, he was able to get the old bomb-defusing robot up and working with a few upgrades (and christened it Babycakes after learning the team's previous name for it – hunk of junk) and completely reinvented the command truck.

~o~

The team welcomed him with open arms until the first day. As Spike became more comfortable with the team, they could not get him to shut up.  _And_  he talked about the weirdest things. One-by-one the team complained to Sarge until he was forced to make a difficult decision. He would give Spike a week and if the team still couldn't deal with him, he'd have to let him go.

But something amazing happened. Lewis became friends with Spike. Later they became brothers in all but blood. But the friendship had an unexpected, but desirable, affect. Lew could listen to Spike's wild stories and ideas, giving Spike an outlet. As the spew of words slowed down, the team began to gradually accept him. Once he'd been working with them for a few months, the team considered him a goofy little brother and definitely the best tech they had ever had.

Now, as Spike looked at the new, trouble rookie, he reached out, remembering how someone had reached out to him.


End file.
